From time to time, employees of utilities may perform routine or emergency maintenance actions on an electrical power grid. The types of work being performed, physical fitness of the personnel for the work, hazard exposure, environmental conditions, and procedures used to perform the maintenance can greatly affect a worker's safety and effectiveness when performing maintenance.